Everything Has Changed
by just-jess-joe
Summary: Blaine's mom has Alzheimer's. The glee club is going to preform where she is and they don't know


**Everything Has Changed**

**Prompt: **One of Blaine's parents has Alzheimer's (Anonymous)

0o0o0

Blaine remembers when it started.

He was five years old and just got finished with his first soccer practice, and he was good his coach said. His mom told him she had to run an errand and she would be right back before practice was over. He sat down on the curb while all of the other kids left along with their parents. He sat there for thirty minutes while everyone filed out, his coach almost left as well, but saw him and called his mom.

She called it a brain fart or something. As Blaine got older she only got worse, finally when he was ten they finally had a word to put with it.

Alzheimer's.

It was a form a dementia, it couldn't be cured, and it was only going to get worse. From then on everyone in the family helped with his mom. They played memory games with her, telling things more than once so she could have a better chance of remembering.

By the time Blaine was sixteen she could barely remember his name, let alone anything important. They found a care center just on the outskirts of Lima where she would be permanently placed till she died.

Blaine didn't tell anyone only his family members and Kurt knew and that's all, and he wanted to keep it that way. He visited his mom at least once every week and tried to get one day on the weekends. Since moving to McKinley he could get in two days a week visiting since it was actually a five minute drive from the high school to the center. The days when he was there was basically spent with his mom telling him about how no one listened to her and how he looked really familiar but she couldn't place where she knew him from. Blaine sat there nodding along while doing his homework, explaining to her that the reason he looked familiar because she gave birth to him. Then she would say "No, my sons don't visit me".

Those were the good days.

The bad days were when he would walk in and she would have this vacant look in her eye, suddenly notice Blaine, then scream at the top of her lungs.

His dad came in when Blaine couldn't, making sure she had some sort of family with her every day.

"Guys, listen up!"

Blaine snapped his head back to Mr. Schue as he walked in, late as usual, with a small stack of papers in his hand.

"I thought of something we can do to prepare for nationals instead of preforming in front of the school," he sat the papers down and walked up to the white board writing 'GIVING BACK' and turning expectantly to his pupils.

"Didn't we already give back by painting the back side of the school?" Ryder asked, glancing to everyone else for back up but got none in return.

"This is different, instead of doing the usual performance at the school assembly, I have went ahead and cleared it with Sue so we can take a trip to perform at Lima Central Care," He smiled as if he had thought of the best idea in the world.

All of Blaine's face drained of color as everyone else talked excitedly about what songs to do when Mr. Schue suddenly called his name.

"Blaine can I see you for a minute?"

"Mr. Schue are you seriously going to give him another solo?" Kitty asked.

"I just need to talk to Blaine for a second okay," he gave Kitty a pointed look as he clenched Blaine on the shoulder, "Sam start writing song ideas on the board."

Both men walked outside to the deserted hallway, Will peeked back into the room to make sure no one was overhearing them, and then turned to Blaine.

"I was reading up on everyone's files to make sure that the whole group was able to go preform and I found out about your mom," Blaine kept his eyes down not looking up till he stopped.

"She may not come out to watch the performance, she doesn't whenever I'm there," he knew that if he didn't go, it would raise suspension on why.

"Blaine, you don't have to go if it makes you uncomfortable. They would understand," he gestured to the group inside the room who was now arguing about Adele vs. Katy Perry.

"They wouldn't understand because they don't know," Blaine mumbled squirming on his feet.

"Do you want to tell them?"

Blaine glanced up for the first time during that conversation and smiled slightly. They would understand if he didn't want to come. His mom had been having more bad days then good lately and he didn't want to trigger another one.

They walked back into the choir room and stood at the front.

"I can't go with you guys to the center," Blaine said taking a deep breath as Tina started an argument saying this was one of their last performances as seniors together, "My mom has Alzheimer and she hasn't been having any good days lately and I don't want to trigger anything."

The room was in stunned silence till Jake of all people nodded saying, "That's cool bro, my grandma had it so I understand." The room nodded and Blaine felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest.


End file.
